The Heart of Truth
by HalfwayHeart1342
Summary: Av'ryanna Elliott has always been the outsider, absolutely fascinated in fairytales. The night before she's to be taken away into another foster home, she's captured by Pan's shadow, for she possess something very valuable to Pan's scheme: the heart of truth. Before she knows it, she's fallen for two- both fighting for her heart under different intentions. PanXOCXFelix
1. Deception

**This is just something that popped into my head this morning. Curious of whether I should continue or not...let me know guys? I'd really appreciate it. Also, any ideas would be considerable if no one minds. :x**

_"Imagination is the beginning of creation. You imagine what you desire, you will what you imagine and a last you create what you will." -George Bernard Shaw  
><em>

_**Daddy's Journal **_

'Another day of shear ignorance. Intolerable, if I may. However, even the sour faces of high school cannot break my impatience of the world to come. Therefore I must deal with any bull brought unto my future's path...  
>The name's Av'ryanna Elliott, don't wear it out. Of course, you may do whatever you please with it- your impalpable words shall only flatter me. I'm a blooming Junior in this hell hole; the cat's meow if you think of the most shallowest within your immediate class. Although asking anyone of whom I represent if you prefer labels, will be uneccessary. You see, no one cares for my presence. I'm the kind of girl to watch over all the moronic, life inflicting decisions my mates make on a daily basis. And of course, patronize them only out of the coldest pit of my 'nonexistent' heart. I only do it out of such boredom that I deem it essential to try, and destroy the lives of my peers. Entertainment, in my eyes. I'm the craziest bitch this community has to offer.'<p>

"Avery! Time for school!" Her foster mom shouts as she walks up the stairs to the sixteen year old's room. Av'ry groans in annoyance of the woman's voice- it was always a bother to her. High pitched, and girly. Also, it didn't help that the woman outside her door was only five years older than she. At that rate, Avery refused to consider Annalee, her foster mom, her mother. But instead, her governmental older sister.

The ebony haired girl finishes up her eye makeup before letting her hair down, not bothering with it. Scrunching her nose to the scent of- once again- eggs and sausage, she leaves her room with her bookbag over shoulder.

"I didn't hear you. Scream a bit louder next time. And for the last time, my name is AHV-REE. Not Avery." Snappily, she shoves past Annalee, descending the spiraling oak staircase. Like usual, Av'ry's temper got the best of her. Every chance any feeble minded twat tried to dolly their way around her, she couldn't help but release her anger without a sense of control. That's how it has always been for her. And according to her deceased father's journal, that was one thing they had in common.

Av'ry never knew her father, nor her mother for that matter. All that she has been told throughout her sixteen years of life, was that her father died on an exposition off land, and her mother of childbirth. Speaking of family was not in her diction, the girl preferred her mind to be boggled by myths, legends, and fairytale. It was a reason, too, as to why most of her life was taken up by the hurtfulness of bullying. Never in a second would she had gone back on any of her research, or her beliefs. There was one woman who fostered her when she was seven, who always would quote Walt Disney. Her favorite was: "When you believe in a thing, believe in it all the way, implicitly, and unquestionable." Perhaps that woman was the true reason that the girl continued as she has.

As time went on, she never did stop believing, especially in her father's journal. In it, he spoke of a land far, far away. One that children visit only in their dreams. Av'ry believed in that land, she visited it numerous times as a little girl. Though, her beliefs began being shoved in the back of her head, because today, she just had to get through school. Get through what she calls the 'hellhole.'

Walking into the musty, moldy-smelling school, Av'ry diverts her attention down the hall to Tina Dickson, who was heading her way. Uncomfortably, but refusing to show it, she casually turns her heal and continues on the other way.

"Hey freak! Your story come true yet? I bet your prince will find your glass slipper soon!" The ditsy blonde calls out, sending anger up the dark haired girl's spine. Behind those words, simply strutted the fact that her 'foster mom' had to make a comment to her history teacher, Mr. Marvin, about her creative mind. In. Front. Of. Everyone. Av'ry stops at her locker, her face blank of amusement. Tina slams her locker closed, her posse of Slutty Susan, Cummer Candace, and Loosey Lucy at her tail chewing on probably 'designer bubblegum.' Av'ry raises an eyebrow at the pretty in pink, royal bitch.

"Excuse me, Tina. I need my books for physics." The girl flashes the ditz a fake smile, trying hard to control herself. Tina rolls her eyes.

"What? You mean your daddy's journal? Sweetie, you need help. Everyone knows it." A crowd of people began to swarm, their eyes never leaving sight of Av'ry's reddening face. Aggravated, the dark haired girl crosses her arms, and sticks out a hip.

"Do you not hear yourself? You're the psycho one here. Crawling up to any person you see, ready to make them your victim. Get out of my face, cunt." Av'ry spits on Tina, receiving a scream of disgust as a result.

And, again, a fight broke out.

~Later on that day~

Av'ry screams into her pillow, tears bellowing their way down her cheeks. Another day that cracked her. Another day, that beat her until she was black and blue. Another day that was an unfriendly reminder that hope does not exist. Another day to reminder her that she was an orphan. Abandoned by death. Lost in the system, without anyone caring for her. Another day, just another day.

Annalee was downstairs, on the phone with DFPS. Av'ry knew all too well of where the night would end- her being ripped away from the home in the morning. Evidently, she had the option to run away. Orphans take care of themselves, they cannot rely on anyone for their happiness. They have to adjust the day to what they want, which at this point was reasonable for Av'ry.

Unlike all her usual scrabbled, pain-soaked days. This one turned into something. Through her shattering complexion, the girl had not noticed her window opening, a figure entering stealthily. It hid in the shadows, chilling the a crisp breath- one which Av'ryanna noticed. Fear consumed her almost instantly. Had she opened the window, and forgot? Or was it the wind's doing...

"Hello?" No reply. Her eyes narrowed; slowly gets up from her bed, cautiously making way to the frame. The night was beautiful. Clear, cloudless, and full of wonderful, heart warming stars. The sights relaxed her enough, and she turns to return to her bed. Once again, the breath was heard, accompanying the low rumble the shadow's chest made- signally its appearance.

In a moment's time, Av'ry's light grey eyes met two floating red bulbs of evil. Her body was frozen, face paling with each passing second; shaking profusely. The stench of moss, pine, and dirt soaked the figure a color of the blackest night in all of the world's history. All too suddenly, her world was sucked into the vortex of the figure's eyes.

The next time they opened, they were above the city.

**Should I continue? Yes? No? Any feedback on what I can do better? I really would love some, you have no idea xD Alright...See you perhaps in the next chapter? Have a nice 3rd of January night! Or January 4th morning...wherever you are :)**


	2. Light

**So, I guess I'll keep going. Can't tell you how much I'll update. If you've read my other stories- you'd understand. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

_~ "It's no wonder that truth is stranger than fiction. Fiction has to make sense."- Mark Twain ~_

'Growing up, I've seen many out-of-the-ordinary things. I've experienced more that what your average child would have experienced. I have been destroyed; my pieces being torn slowly, and agonizingly. Moving too much in a short time hurts- it scars. But all those scars meant I made it. There will be more to come, but as of right now, I've made it this far. This...this adventure set out for me by the hands of the demon, I can't tell how it'll end. Where I'm going, when I'll be there. What it will be like. The amount of fear guzzling in the pit of my stomach, its nothing I haven't felt before. This...heart stopping flight- I may be at my end. If that's to happen, I must stay noble. Strong. Not let this knew fear consume me. Perhaps it may be the best thing to happen...I don't know.'

A'vryanna clings onto the shoulder of the crimson eyed demon, her own wandering the world below with curiosity, as well as a sense of comfort. She was above everything that made her into who she was now- that she was not too proud of. Soon enough her fear of the demon whom held her close to its chilled body subsided, her breath easing as she let herself go. Closing her eyes, Av'ry allows her head to go limp, the slice of the wind beating at her ears. It was a nice night to flee this world. All too night. Better than she thought the day she'd die. Alas, death wouldn't take her, not today.

Once again, the girl's eyes open, except not to the world she knew to be her home. No, it was full of light. Blinding; colorful. Almost like they were flying through a nebula, or entering a new universe. There was no sound, nor smell to accompany the beauty which painted the sky an aura of wonder. Av'ry reaches out a hand to touch the light that glowed before her, feeling the warmth crawl up her arms effortlessly. The shadow yanks her from her amazement with a rumble, a spark of pain shattering her spinal bones to microscopic needles. Frozen entirely, her stillness was the loudest echo in the dimension.

Her sight goes black.

The figure and the girl breaks through the wall of a realm. One known all too well to the stories told in her father's journal. A place of adventure, danger, and all things between. A world where youth rules- time is never taken track of. A personal clock stops the moment they land foot on the island, and age is forever still.

Their entrance sends a shock wave throughout the land; piercing only to specific ears. Not a moment later, a certain ear catches wind, and a sinister smile cracks the corners of his lips. He extends his arms to the ground as he is lifted by the same winds that spoke of the girl's presence. Effortlessly, the boy flies to the top of the tree, watching intensely as his shadow drags the body over the sea. His nostrils flared the moment he feels her hit ground, a chuckle erupting from his chest.

"Welcome to Neverland, lost girl."


	3. Peter Pan

**Good evening/morning, people of thus internet site! I went back to school today -vacation's over- and I absolutely hated it! But, it gave me inspiration. So its a win~lose, or lose~win thing. Anyway! Fun time!**

_"Life can only be understood backwards; but it must be lived forwards."- Soren Kierkegaard~ _

The ground; wet. The air; freezing. Her breath; warm. The perfect medium for a girl of who grew up in a chilly climate- and hated it. Av'ry awakes from her disoriented state, reaching out for anything to help her situate herself. A blast of wind lifted her black sea of waves to the sky, touching the stars with the pinch of its ends. Tingles from the environment around her sent shivers up and down her spine; her mind beginning to have comprehension that she was in the woods. Av'ry grabs at her neck frantically out of reaction to what felt like hot air sucking in. Spiraling in the dirt, her eyes shoot from one direction to the other. To her left, woods. To her right, more woods. In front of her, a trail. One that seemed all too man made rather than created through natural forces. The scent of pine invaded her nostrils, flaring them to the familiarity of the tree. What tied along to it, was something sweet. Not artificially sweet, but naturally sweet.

Slowly lifts herself from the damp forest floor, Av'ry carefully observes all that surrounded her. From what she collected, this forest contained many types of animals. Possibly some she could never put a name to. Looking up in the tree before her, Av'ry spies a type of ape...or monkey. She always had them confused. Squinting, she tries to see the mammal more clearly. The animal stares down at her, its black eyes blinking every three and a quarter seconds; teeth beginning to show as it acknowledged her presence. Fascinated by the girl, it climbs down from the tree, and walks up to her. Av'ry's heart rate accelerates. Was it to bite her? Harm her? Instinctively, she kneels down, trying her best to show the animal that she meant no harm. It made a peculiar noise, frightened by her movements, before running away into the foliage.

Av'ry slightly frowns, curious as to what exactly scared it, hearing a low rumble behind her shortly after. The hair stands on the back of her neck as she turns ever so slightly. It was a black leopard. 'Where the hell am I?' Backing up, her eyes never leave the beast, afraid of it attacking. 'That monkey has more brains than me...I'm dead.' Av'ry thinks to herself, knees buckling below her. Soon enough everything in the forest turns to slow motion as the beast started approaching, getting faster and faster in pace towards her. She tries to scream, not being able to find her voice. Adrenaline rushes through her, forcing her to sprint in the other direction. Her ears ring; bare feet being cut by the branches, and rocks on the trail. Silence slashing her heart until her blood boiled up to her face, fingers numbing from the cold.

The girl continues through the forest, not knowing whether she was still being followed. Turning her shoulder, Av'ry sees the beast a few meters behind her, seemingly enjoying the fact she was scared of it. Suddenly, someone falls from the sky in a cloak of brown and green clothes. The figure wore a hood, running next to her. She couldn't see the face, but they told her to go in the other direction, that they'll lead the beast away. Her mind was going a thousand miles a minute, that she didn't register that someone was actually next to her. Minutes later, she turns to look again, noticing the beast wasn't following her anymore. Av'ry, too occupied by the loss of the animal, runs at full speed into a tree, hitting her head. She blacks out once more.

'New place. Weird. Weird, strange animals. Scary animals. Person...who...who was that...Why did they help me...'

Groaning, Av'ry grabs her aching skull. A few tears shredded down her cheeks, her eyeliner smudging even more than it had already. She hides her face in her knees, shaking with hushed sobs, not noticing footsteps coming her way. Thinking back to her life at home, that's what she wanted out of everything. Lie in a nice, warm bed. Deal with dumb foster parents. Move homes to new places. Go to the hellhole. Deal with ignorant children every day. Av'ry wanted anything but to stay in a wood too unfamiliar to her. A hand touches her shoulder lightly, causing her to react by punching forward, into the person's gut. They grunt, holding their core from the impact of her fist.

Av'ryanna looks up, terrified as to what she'd see. What- no WHO- stood before her wasn't anyone terrifying, or intimidating for that matter. It was a boy, probably if not older than her, than her age. He rubbed his stomach, his eyebrows furrowed together in discomfort.

"I don't mean any harm, truly. However, I apologize for startling you. I shouldn't have made my entrance so sudden. I wanted to see if you were alright." The boy had a British accent, his tongue twisting the words quite handsomely. Av'ry stays quite, studying the boy.

He was of a thin frame, shoulders covered by a brown cloak with a leathery brown hood. His waist containing a belt to keep his robe-like moss green shirt snug to his form, light pants drawing eyes lower. Knee-length boots which tied tightly in the front complimented his skinny, but surely muscular legs. His complexion was rather easy on the eye; dark, brownish-green eyes, circled by either dirt, makeup, or natural shading. Defined eyebrows. Some dirt was caked to his puffy cheeks, rustled quite thickly in his dry, brown locks which hung not far past his ears on the sides. A slight overbite accompanied his plump, pink lips- ones that could be seen to fit well on a woman. Friendly as his overall feature- soft in expression. Mysterious.

Av'ry's mouth hangs ajar as she looks him up and down a few times, snapping at realizing for her stares.

"Oh! Uh...It's alright!...Of course...No one's intent is really to have anyone fear them...Well, accept villains in movies!" The boy holding his stomach before her arches one of his bushy eyebrows in confusion.

"You...don't know what a movie is.."

"No, dear. 'Fraid not. Here, let me help you up." He holds out a hand, which she accepts nicely. Av'ry brushes off her filthy skinny jeans, her silver bracelet jingling as she does so. Looking up to see him staring as she had to he, she blushes slightly.

"You know, growing up you're taught staring is rather rude." The boy makes no effort to change his position between them.

"Why, dear. Before you tell anyone that, you need to take your own advice." Av'ry narrows her orbs at him with a pout.

"Turn the tables as much as you want, but could I least learn of your name before you further insult me?" The handsome boy chuckles, his shoulders bouncing, hands on his hips.

"I'm Peter. Peter Pan. Now, who shall you be?" Peter Pan. The boy who never grew up. He who has many stories and movies written in his honor. Standing right before Av'ryanna Mikaelsin, the school mythological and fairytale nerd. She catches her breath, containing a squeal as her face reddens. Peter tilts his head, confused.

"S-Sorry...It's just...I've heard of you. Stories of you."

'Crap, she knows.' Peter thinks to himself, holding his composure well, facial muscles not moving. Rather, staying still as his mind races for ideas to deal with the situation.

"I'm Av'ry...Av'ryanna Mikaelsin." Smiling, the girl sticks out her chest, suddenly proud of her unique name. It was uncommon, never once had she heard it in her life, and was more than positive she was the first. Peter smiles brightly at her, eyes light with fake interest.

"Fascinating. Never heard a name so original as Av'ryanna before. Is it alright I call you Ry? I'm terrible at remembering long titles." He lies through his teeth. She was a pawn, pawns need short labels. Or else, the game will go on longer with no success.

Ry blushes deeply, biting her lip- head down. Her hair falls over her shoulders, straight to the land below her feet. Excitement built up all too much within her chest, leaving the two in silence of the forest. Breaking the peacefulness, Peter lets out a little cough.

"I do believe you'd want to change? You look rather uncomfortable. Are you hungry? My boys just made hog. Caught this evening." Peter says simply, his dangerous eyes stabbing her in the forehead, lips pressed, chin raised. Ry lightly nods, following the boy who turned on his heel to her right, his left.

'Peter Pan, I thought, was supposed to be a child? Not sixteen...seventeen...Innocent. He has the nice part...but...Where...I don't know...' Ry thnks to herself, trying to put pieces together of how he blended with the stories she was told when she was young. All that she knew about Peter Pan, nothing of what she currently saw before her. Remembering her father's journal, which she held close in her pants, she took is out as Peter walked again. Flipping through the pages frantically to find anything about him, her eyes fall on a drawn image of an island. The titled read _Neverland._ Curious, she reads under the drawing, learning of creatures that wander its lands. So absorbed into her journal, she almost runs into another tree. Peter held his hand out, making her stop by having her run into him.

"If you keep your nose in a book, you're to be eaten." Peter says, then continues on. Ry furrows her eyebrows, but goes back to what she was reading, ignoring Peter's words.

'T_he Neverlands are found in the minds of children, and that although each is "always more or less an island", and they have a family resemblance, they are not the same from one child to the next. Although not all people in the Neverlands cease to age, its best known resident famously refused to grow up, and it is often used as a metaphor for eternal childhood, immortality, and escapism. The __Neverlands could be a physical island, or a heavenly world above the earth or in outer space, and the "Mainland" could represent either Britain, or it could represent reality and the real world, or possibly both. __The passage of time in Neverland is ambiguous. _

_The mermaids live in Mermaids' Lagoon, which is also the location of Marooners' Rock. Marooners' Rock is dangerous for mortals to come anywhere near here at night, and it is the most dangerous place in Neverland. Trapped on Marooners' Rock close offshore in the lagoon, death is possible for to swim nor fly from it to safety was possible. The mermaids make no attempt to save, but enjoy the sick show.  
><em>

_Cannibal Cove/Tiki Forest - A jungle environment filled with monkeys, parrots, cobras, bees, and a "host of evil traps." It is occupied by a tribe reminiscent of both African and indigenous Pacific-Islander cultures. This location appears regularly in the Disney Channel's animated series Jake and the Neverland Pirates._

_Never Land Plains - A location where the Indians reside_

_Skull Rock - A location where the "pirates are said to hide their booty."_

_Crocodile Creek - A swamp environment where the Crocodile lives._

_Neverpeak Mountain- The huge mountain that is right in the middle of Neverland. When a child is on top of Neverpeak Mountain, he or she can see over anyone and anything and can see beyond belief._

_Pixie Hollow- The place the fairies reside in Neverland._

_Echo Caves- Where the only way to enter its heart, is to reveal a deep secret about yourself.'_

Ry shoots her head up from reading the journal to see Peter looking at her, as well as many other eyes. All, young boys. Except one, who stood a few inches taller than Peter, a nasty scar sliced across his face, blonde curls wiping with the company of strands of loose feathers. His attire was almost identical to all the boys in the area. Their stares making her uncomfortable. Awkwardly, Ry stuffs her book back into her pants. The tall blonde whispers something into Peter's ear, his eyes flashing to him in that moment.

"...Hello?" Ry waves slightly, shoulders high, hiding her neck. The silence soon erupts into a wall of hellos, greetings, and other things. Blonde, tall, and scar-ful stays quiet, observing with as snarky of an expression as rude can get you as a first impression. Peter walks up to her, grasping her shoulder.

"Ry, meet the Lost Boys! Lost Boys, meet Ry! She's to be our one, and only, Lost Girl!" His voice roars over the crowd of children, echos of excitement raising the heat in her face. Ry always despised attention, and this was all to overwhelming. Trying to ignore the fact all was on her, she stares at her feet, twiddling her thumbs.

'Now, I'm scared.'


End file.
